The Forgotten Camper
by HADES BOY
Summary: Percy is having dreams of a man coming into camp that noone knows or wants ot talk about.What will happen when the camp realized the old Greek heros are still alive? What happens when Nico gets a sibling?
1. Suspicion

**Chapter One SUSPICION**

**So guys and girls this is it my first chapter of my first story please read, review and if you can take the time suggest ideas I might use for the story. This story is set 3 years after The Last Olympian, Dreams will be in Italic to make it easier to understand. **

**I hope you like my story so far.**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series and I am not the genius behind it (Rick).**

_PERCY'S POV _

_As I walk up half-Blood Hill on a warm, sunny day I see a figure leaning on Thalia's Tree. It was a boy and by the looks of him in his early twenties he had ruffled dark brown hair and a face that looked like he didn't have a good sleep for a long time. He was wearing an old worn-down brown cloths with a backpack that looked a million years old he had thick, black gloves on which was weird for a day like today and a long maroon scarf as well He had a fluorescent green wheel barrow filled with things, gold, shiny objects or dull brown ones. In fact if he didn't pass the border I would have thought this guy was a homeless man actually I still do but he came up to me with a huge smile on his gloomy face that was hidden in a black hoodie and said _

"_Hi you must be Percy I am"_

_PERCY'S POV_

'WAKE UP SEAWEED BRAIN YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST," Annabeth yelled in a very angry tone as she shook me like I was a doll. "Urm muh ahh good morning," was my very unintelligent reply.

"Just come on get dressed and hurry outside," she said before she quickly pecked me on the cheeks before she head outside. Ever since that memorable underwater kiss we shared after we saved Olympus three years ago we have been going out we are nineteen now and the worries of the past seemed to have gone by which made me happy, not just me actually it made everybody happy.

As I reluctantly put my clothes on I noticed Tyson is asleep with a pile of weapons and armor next to him. I smile to myself when I think about the good times I had and still have with my Cyclops half brother. I let him sleep making weapons and armor for more than two hundred campers is a tough and stressful job I believe he has earned that rest.

If you were wondering yes we do have that many campers now and we are almost finished the last cabin we need it's for Nemesis goddess of revenge and balance it's going pretty well, the Nemesis kids have a good imagination when it comes to cabin making, decorating and such. Nemesis even pops in for a visit to see how it's going every once in a while which is pretty cool. The more I'm seeing of Annabeth's blueprints the more I'm thinking it will turn out good I really hope it does though its Annabeth's first go at leading a construction and making all the blueprints. She'll make a great architect I know it.

As usual I am alone at breakfast but I'm not the only one my cousin Nico son of Hades is alone as well he is fifteen now and is getting along pretty well with everyone people say he is making friends easier than Hades kids usually do which is a good compliment what I find offensive about it is that they say that in front of him and they probably haven't even met a child of Hades before Nico but either way he always has a happy summer at camp considering that my mum lets him life with me and go to the same school as me.

My other cousin Thalia daughter of Zeus is alone to but she is allowed to sit at either Zeus's table or Artemis's with her fellow hunters. Thalia has kept her vow to be a hunter and is still only fifteen nearing sixteen because of it. She's not like other hunters though she doesn't hate all boys only the ones that she deems bad which keeps Nico, Tyson, Grover and I safe.

When I finish breakfast I go over to Nico because he is looking a bit down today and I manage to find him in when he's alone which is good for conversations.

"Hey Nico how are you going you look like a stick in the mud?" I ask.

"Oh I'm fine I'm just wondering about what Rachel told me yesterday" he replied.

"What did she say?" I pondered.

"Well I was talking to her and then she went to one of those trances when she talks as the oracle and she said something about me getting a sibling," he said slowly.

"How come that bothers you? Wouldn't be good if you got a sibling you could relate to?" I pondered further still, probably being a nuisance.

"Yea I know it would be cool to have a half brother or sister but I'm wondering if they are a child that was made by Hades breaking the oath or like me hidden as an immortal for a long time," he said meaningfully.

"I am sure he or she would be like you kept away as an immortal then sent out besides Hades never breaks oaths or promises it's one of his namesakes isn't it? I don't think they will be a child that broke the oath," I said trying to reassure him.

"Yea I think you are right Percy. So I'll see you at training today?" he asks.

"No sorry man I have something on my mind I got to think through," I reply.

"Fair enough see you later then," he says.

"Yea see you Ghost King," I chuckle.

After the conversation with Nico I just went to wonder around camp saying "hi how are you going?" to my friends and just simply wondering around I just wasn't bothered to train because that dream kept bugging me so I went about asking some people.

Chiron nervously answered "Um Percy I uh don't know who or what you are uh talking about," yea right Chiron I think as I walk away from him.

Travis Stoll and Katie one of the camps best couples said "Percy you should stop making up stories like that," in unison they are never usually mean to people like that I guess they genuinely don't know about it or just don't want to tell me so I just walked on.

In a last desperate attempt I asked Thalia who is visiting for a while and Annabeth. Thalia struck me with a small bolt of lightning and Annabeth slapped me hard on the cheek both hurt badly.

I need to figure out whom that man was and what he was doing but it's getting dark, I am getting very exhausted and maybe I'll get a good dream that will explain things a bit more.

_PERCY'S POV_

_I see two people in a dark room barely lit by the fire in the room I knew it was the big house and I knew one of the two people was Chiron he was in his centaur form. Then I saw a person with old worn-down brown cloths with a backpack that looked a million years old it was the same man in my dream. Eight more people entered the room and in the light of the doorway I recognized that they were Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, Conner, Travis, Grover and Clarisse. _

_PERCY'S POV_

I woke up to another of Annabeth's chorus of yells and when I saw her sweet, beautiful face I realized it was the same face that lied to me yesterday all of the faces in my dream except for the man's were the exact same faces that told me off for bringing up my weird dream then I thought about telling Chiron I found out but I think I'll wait another couple of days to hopefully get more of those dreams as proof. Now I know that the people I asked know something and that I got a couple more suspects by the name of Grover, Conner and Clarisse. Something else that I need to know however is if my dreams are showing me the past, present or future

"Percy why are you just sitting there?" Annabeth asked

"Just thinking about something," I replied

"Ha" she chuckles "Well that's a first seaweed brain," she jokes

"Yea very funny my wise girl come on let's get ready for breakfast," I say as Annabeth and I walk hand in hand to our breakfast tables for another delicious meal.

**So what do you think?**

**Please inform me of the cons so I can fix them and praise me for the pros so I can keep them.**

**Suggestions for the story are welcome! **

**Review please it would make my day.**


	2. Balance

**Chapter Two BALANCE**

**Well I'm back for more I know 3 reviews wasn't my goal but it's ok I'm going to continue with it anyways.**

**I'd like to thank my 3 reviewers**

**I**** like pjato's thanks for the praise but I would like to know what I'm doing wrong as well so I can fix it.**

**Reviewer I will try to make my chapters longer and stop those little mistakes. I will also see if I can include Thaila X Nico somewhere in the story (I like fan fics with that paring as well).**

**Daughter of Poseidon33 you were my first reviewer with an account not altogether sorry but I had 2 anonymous reviews before you I deleted the story and fixed it heaps that's why it says you're the first.**

**Oh wait let me check yea I'm not Rick **

**Well here it is chapter two.**

**!A LOT OF TALKING IN THIS CHAPTER! **

PERCY'S POV

After our delicious Monday morning breakfast Chiron got up to make an announcement.

"This week Poseidon, Hades and Artemis cabin will help with the construction of Nemesis cabin while the cabins given that task last week will stop and as always Nemesis and Hephaestus cabin are permanent workers." Chiron said.

Thalia, her fellow Hunters, Nico and I groaned while Tyson looked like he was experiencing the happiest day of his life.

Thalia walked up to Chiron when everyone started leaving oh no I thought, she's going to do it again.

"Chiron this week I have decided to be a member of Zeus's cabin not Artemis's." She said thinking she won.

"Hmm Thalia then I ask if Zeus's cabin can help as well?" Chiron said.

Thalia came up to me looking sad.

"Ha ha the cabin swap isn't working anymore Thalia" I chuckle.

"Come on lets go" she mumbled before she struck me with a small bolt of lightning but I didn't mind I felt like I won a hundred drachmas looking at Thalias face like that and no lightning bolt would change it.

At the worksite I realize it is the first time I have been so close to the soon to be cabin it is going to have to be a big one with around twenty Nemesis kids. I was so focused on the cabin with its hand painted swords, scales and measuring rods I almost didn't notice a ghost of a familiar face it was Ethan Nakamura then it quickly faded I guess he was just checking to see if we really were making cabins for all the gods.

After five minutes of getting assigned jobs in which I got the fun role of taking out fires if any I went walking to Annabeth who was nervously watching over everything.

"What's wrong" I ask "Everything's going fine why you are so nervous?" I ask.

"Percy that's exactly why I am nervous sooner or later Nemesis will balance things out, everything is working out to well". "Do you really think her little visits are only to see how it's going?"

"Yea" I answer "Why else would she come?" I ask.

"Oh Percy you will never learn she is probably scheming about how to balance things out here if you ask me she's been slacking off when she works on balancing camp". She says.

"Annabeth there's nothing to worry about your doing fine and why would Nemesis want to do something to her own cabin?" I ask a bit nervously.

"Well Percy why would she take out her own son's eye huh don't you remember Ethan he let his mum do that to achieve B-A-L-E-N-C-E Percy she would do anything to balance things out". She explains. On a rather scary note I leave Annabeth to go see what Nico and Thalia are working on.

Nico was asleep and I asked Adam Millar the head of Hephaestus cabin why, apparently he was asked to summon as much undead workers as he could before he passed out it might be a little slack to him but at least his job is more important than mine. Oh fire patrol so fantastic, who would be so clumsy to let a fire go out in a worksite? Figuring I had nothing to do I went up to Thalia and her fellow hunters who were assigned to help paint on the symbols they were mean painters in a good way of course there paintings were amazing.

"Hey Thalia nice paintings. Is that a scale?" I ask.

"Yea. You think it's good?" she says kindly which is a bit rare for Thalia

"It looks awesome but why a scale?" I ask clumsily

"Oh I don't know Percy maybe it has something to do with Nemesis being the goddess of balance" She said sarcastically.

"Oh... well keep at it. I am getting something to eat" I say before I start walking off hearing some of the hunters giggle at my stupid question.

"Hey wait Percy aren't you supposed to be doing something?" she asked

"Yea fun fire patrol" I tried to sound interested.

"Don't take it lightly Percy if you do your job badly the cabin will be destroyed but if you do it well it won't be" she said. Does she honestly think a fire will start?

"Yea ok" I say before I picked Nico up and took him to the infirmary to sleep.

As I lay him down his eyes start to open. "Hey man how are you going?" I ask

"Well if summoning thirty undead workers before passing out needing at least two days to fully recover and doing nothing to help construction good then yea I'm good". He says in a very tired voice.

"Hey don't be like that your job is heaps more important than mine" I say to try and reassure him.

"Why aren't you doing your job Percy you better head off you never know when a fire could start and we all know Tyson, even though he is a son of Poseidon Tyson can't control water and take out flames but you can, go on Percy I don't think you realize how important your job is." And with those words Nico passed out again it must have taken all his energy to say that.

Once again I think who would be clumsy enough to let a fire start in the first place my job just wasn't as important as others and people are trying to reassure me telling me it is equally if not more important than their job.

After a couple of minutes Nemesis came, like always she stayed in her divine form I don't know why though then she was right behind me when she asked.

"Percy I have to tell you something…in private"

"Uhh ok Lady Nemesis where do you want to go?" I nervously said.

"Let's go underwater in an air bubble very deep so no one will notice… or hear". She said with urgency in her voice.

After a good two minutes we found a spot deep underwater where I formed an air bubble.

"It's going alright isn't it Percy?"

I gulped knowing not to turn around because she was still in divine form I said

"Yea your children are really creative and are doing a good job on your cabin".

"I agree with you but that's not what I am talking about" she slowly exclaimed

"What then are you talking about?" I manage to force out of my mouth

"The camp Percy, too much good is happening to it and everyone in it sooner or later I am going to have to balance things out by working my magic" she said excitingly as I hear her rubbing her hands.

"Wh- wh- what please don't, c-can't you see we all like everything t-the way it is going?" I stutter out

"Whether you all like it or not Percy things will have to change I cannot let too much good happen without any bad. It's my duty". She pointed out

What was she thinking everything is going great why would she take it away from us.

"Balance Percy balance I can't let this camp go on forever in such a good state" she goes on as if she just read my mind being a god she probably did.

"I will be leaving now Percy do not tell anyone of this conversation I would rather everyone be happy instead of worrying about what is to come" she said and with that she teleported leaving me wondering about what is to come in my little bubble.

"Wait" I told myself.

"You have a job to do Percy you are supposed to extinguish fires". I say

"I want to stay here do you honestly think a fire will start?" "Huh" I blabber on.

"What if Percy, do you want the blame if a fire does start and you are not there to take it out?"

"I AM STAYING HERE" I yell "I need to think".

I thought about heaps of things but mainly my mind kept going back to the man in my dreams I don't know why but I just can't help but think about him was he attacked by monsters that could explain the bad condition of his cloths. Or the green wheelbarrow with all that stuff did he steal those things if so he's a Hermes boy no doubt about it. That raises another question is he a demigod and from which god? He didn't look to crash hot so Hephaestus is a possibility. No offence if you are reading my mind Lord Hephaestus. He also had a lot of bows and arrows in his wheelbarrow so Apollo or "Pfft ha"I chuckle at the thought of Artemis.

ANNABETH'S POV

As I walk around looking very intelligent and formal with my clipboard and blueprints rolled up in my hand I notice Percy and Nico are nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Thalia have you seen Percy and Nico?" I ask.

"Um Percy took Nico to the infirmary to rest because he passed out when he made those workers but I haven't seen Percy since." She said.

"Ok thanks" I say

When I head to the main tent I walk around trying to figure things out.

"Hey Adam set up buckets of water … allot of them" I order out.

"Why I thought Percy had fire patrol covered?" he asked

"Well no one can find him so set them up NOW" I yell which was very mean of me.

"Yep ok Annabeth" he says _Stupid Percy slacking off giving me more work to do I am missing enough training as it is_. He mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear probably on purpose. I feel sorry for him if only Percy took his job more seriously he wouldn't have this extra work load.

Ten minutes later the buckets are set and I think we are prepared if a fire comes but it doesn't matter I will still yell at Percy for ditching us like this. Wait what is that little light at the back of the cabin I saw a spark slowly growing Oh no I thought I stepped on the spark because it was only little but it kept growing until it started heading towards the cabin.

"REPLACEMENT FIRE CREW GET READY" I yell before the flame started to engulf the cabin we all threw our buckets of water but it just kept growing we were out of water and the fire just didn't stop. I sat on the spot crying with my hand in my face as the cabin we were working on for a whole month was left as a pile of ashes in under an hour.

AND IT WAS ALL PERCY JACKSON'S FAULT I yell in my mind MY FIRST EVER CONSTRUCTION AS LEADING ARCHITECT WAS RUIND BY PERCY JACKSON I went on

PERCY'S POV

After an hour of thinking of the possibilities I decide to go out and get back to work however when I go back to the site I don't see the cabin in construction that was going so well I see an ashy pile of wood, pillars of smoke, small embers and a lot of very angry faces where the unfinished Nemesis cabin used to be.

And the balancing out starts I think to myself.

**!Stupid Percy! **

**What do you guys think of it?**

**Once again suggestions are welcome whether they are outrageous or mild and I will think about using any in my story.**

**Hope you like. Review please I really would like some more reviews so I know if you guys all like it or not either way please review. **

**Oh and I will try to avoid Point of view swaps from now on I just wanted to show Annabeth's POV when the cabin was burning the rest will be all Percy's POV unless I really need to swap POV. **

**P.S the poll is up about Nico's new half bro or sis it's in my profile. **


	3. Blame

**Chapter Three BLAME**

**Ok people I'm back for chapter 3 of my story.**

**Daughter of Poseidon33 in due time the reason for the hunters being at camp will be revealed.**

**Some shout outs since I just went on my hotmail today to Ary911 for being the first person to put my story on their favorites list and Daughter of Poseidon33 for putting me on Author Alert. THANKS to both of you. **

**The only thing I own is the guy in Percy's dreams and the idea for the plot (at least i hope the plots original) rest belongs to Rick.**

**Please review everyone reading this all of your reviews matter.**

**Well I got nothing more to say so.**

**HERE GOES CHAPTER THREE**

PERCYS POV

And the balancing out starts I think to myself.

"PERCY YOU ARE SO STUPID!" I hear Thalia yell.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Someone that I didn't know asked.

"PROBABLY NOTHING," another person answered.

"THE DAMAGE YOU CAUSED TO NATURE!" A satyr yelled.

"Percy wreaked the house," Tyson said one of the only people sensible enough not to yell but he didn't have to yell to let the message go through even my half brother was angry and ashamed at me .

"Boys. Can't be trusted even with the simplest of jobs," one of the hunters said, the rest nodding in agreement.

"THE FIRE ALMOST BURNED MY TREE!" Juniper yelled.

"A WHOLE MONTH OF EXHAUSTING WORK WASTED!" someone complained.

"I'M GOING TO GET REVENGE ON YOU!" That was scary considering it came from a son of Nemesis goddess of revenge.

When Chiron managed to silence them with an earth shattering yell he gave me a look of shame and slowly shook his head before he went on to round up the campers and try to regain some order.

The worst by far was not the yells coming from pretty much the whole camp, no it was looking at Annabeth sulking on the ground curled up in a ball lightly moaning and weeping covering her face with her hands it was a site I didn't want to see.

"Annabeth I-I'm sorry," I tell her.

"Sorry is not going to bring the cabin back, it was my first go at leading architect to get more experience before I rebuild Olympus and you, you of all people ruined it for me Percy," she sobbed on I don't want to see her like this ever again, I hope I never do.

"Just, just go Percy just go," she cried pointing to my cabin and with the space that hand created I saw her beautiful, grey eyes tainted red from all the tears, what have I done I thought as I shook my head in shame while I walked to my cabin.

I just sat there in my cabin on my bed I was disgusted with myself, how could I be so selfish and dumb as to not bother about my job? I never usually stuff up my chores at camp or at home with my mum and stepdad Paul why did I start now? I kept asking myself similar questions until I notice some children from the Hermes cabin scratch that every cabin raiding mine with toilet paper rolls being thrown up and over my beautiful cabin. After ten minutes of that I noticed more kids coming with eggs from the camp store and they were egging my cabin like there was no tomorrow. I tell you what; I deserved all that and more much more because of what I done.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of kids picking on Nico, why I don't know, when I saw him heading for my cabin with a face that could scare Hades himself I realized he was angry, very angry.

"PERCY LET ME IN NOW," he yelled.

I sighed "More people going to tell me the obvious," I told myself as I went to my door letting him in.

When he made himself comfortable on a chair while I stay on my bed he asked me

"Who do you think there blaming for the cabin burning Percy?"

"Uh Nico who is there to blame but me?" I ask.

"Well, Percy why don't you ask the people blaming me as well because I didn't summon firemen," he said sadly.

"WHAT, how, why would they blame you it was my entire fault?" I asked.

"I don't know Percy there blaming me because I didn't summon firemen in case you didn't do your job," he said very tired he probably had to force himself out of the infirmary.

"Are you serious? I'm already feeling bad enough and now you are getting the blame as well," I say starting to feel even worse than before if it was possible.

"Well I don't know why there blaming me but they are, and of all the times when I start to make friends and feel accepted I hope you happy Percy because everyone else isn't," he said powerfully before he marched out of my cabin only to get pointed at and teased by everyone else.

"Ha look it's the guy who was too busy sleeping to summon one lousy fireman," a kid teases.

Nico just mumbled a few words I couldn't make out before he kept walking to his cabin and locked the huge, black, doors that were professionally painted by the camps best three years ago.

I just sat there all day not bothering to get out because of all the people patiently waiting with eggs in their hands, they saved some for me.

When night took over I stepped outside to see that everyone gave up there wait and I saw that pretty much the whole outside of my cabin could have passed as an overgrown omelet with toilet paper sticking out. I sighed before I worked on controlling the water to clean up my cabin it took a good ten minutes and my cabin _looked _spotless but the smell would tell you differently. It was late, way passed curfew and I thought "they're going to do it again tomorrow anyway why bother cleaning up fully". Before I head back inside my cabin and try getting some sleep.

After two hours of trying to sleep I gave up and went outside to the beach for a midnight relaxation. I could barely see and tripped a few times but sheer knowledge of where it was got me there in the end. When I got there I just lay down letting the graceful breeze cool me as I listened to the huge, angry waves pummel their way into the rock and sand I looked up to the stars and studied some of the familiar constellations.

After a minute or so I found one that has grown on me since it was formed it was called The Huntress it was made for Zoë Nightshade the former lieutenant of Artemis's hunters but on a quest that she went on with Thalia, Bianca, Grover and me her own father the titan Atlas killed her and out of respect Artemis made that constellation for her.

All the titans at least the bad ones who joined Kronos were gone know. Kronos has been cut up to more than a million pieces this time and mind you the coffin is under high security in the underworld with Hades watching over it along with the other gods if they came to visit. Atlas as always is holding up the sky under Zeus's and Hermes watchful eyes.

Prometheus is back with he's good old friend the eagle that eats him and Hyperion is still stuck as a tree guarded by wood nymphs and Satyrs who reluctantly took an oath to burn the tree if things get out of hand. The oddest one however was Oceanus my father and the rest of the gods all agreed to welcome him in, knowing of his strengths Poseidon offered to share his kingdom of the sea with Oceanus gaining a very powerful ally but weakening himself a bit along the way. If you ask me I think it is worth it they made Oceanus take all the appropriate vows and_ if_ he decides to leave full power of the waters goes back to my dad and everyone will target Oceanus.

There is also a group of Cyclops's called the B.S.C.W.O.T.T or The Big Strong Cyclops's Watching Over Trapped Titans they liked that name because it sounded like biscuit. It was a group of the best Cyclops's the idea formed by Hephaestus and my dad Poseidon when they realized they had some of them to spare. Tyson is only in training but when he gets old enough he wants to join them.

On another bright note Calypso and the many other friendly titans are free, herself being Demeter's second in command when it comes to growing Olympus's gardens and flowers. Now there is no such thing as an undetermined camper as soon as they walked in the borders for the first time the symbol for their god parent will be seen above their heads which means Hermes cabin has allot more space and no one sleeps on the floor now. It also means that there are no more children like Ethan Nakamura wondering if they will ever have a cabin because now every god has a cabin well except Nemesis after a rather unfortunate incident.

It was probably one in the morning now I really needed to sleep but I was too tired to get up and go to my cabin so I slowly let myself sleep on the soft sand of the beach.

PERCY'S POV

_There were two people walking on an abandoned road when the sun was slowly setting over the ocean nearby, one was a man scrawny and skinny towing a green wheel barrow filled to the brim with all sorts of things and the other one was walking cheerily by, both were in a happy conversation with each other._

"_Ah Grover my friend at long last I am finally on the return journey back to camp," the man with the wheel barrow said joyfully as he stopped signaling he wanted to get a conversation going ._

"_Yes my friend yes, Chiron has been waiting eagerly for your return so he told me to go and fetch you," Grover said with pride as he took notice of the stop and started setting a little camp against the edge of a forest for the night coming._

"_To be honest I probably would have forgotten the way back if you didn't come, that's how long it has been," the man said a bit sadly as he started helping the satyr set camp for the night._

"_So Grover I need to ask you have you got you searchers license and found Pan yet?" he asked it was like he hasn't had a proper talk with someone for years and was trying to catch up._

"_You are a bit delayed my friend I found Pan five years ago in Daedalus's labyrinth before he faded and gave his powers to me and three of my friends," Grover said solemnly. _

"_Three of your friends, could one of them be the brave, loyal Percy Jackson that everyone in Olympus is talking about?" The man pondered further he wanted to know everything he had missed._

"_Yes I was the satyr to find him and bring Percy to camp you know" Grover said before a silence came and no one talked._

"_How come you do not want me to call you by your name my friend?" Grover asked breaking the odd silence between them._

"_I do not want any campers dreaming about this and knowing too much, I want it to be a marvelous surprise," the man explained._

"_Well that's a good enough reason for me," Grover gleamed._

PERCY'S POV

"Peeerrrcccyy," "Peeerrrcccyy," two familiar voices said waking me up.

"Percy," "Percy," they continued I had a feeling who they were.

"Ah there's our little sleeping giant," "Ah there's our little sleeping giant," the two voices continued.

"Travis stop copying me!" "Travis stop copying me!" Conner said to Travis or the other way around? They were having one of their copy me till the end of the day and I will give you ten drachma bets.

"Come on Percy, up you get you already missed breakfast and archery," Conner said shaking me

"Come on Percy, up you get you already missed breakfast and archery," Travis said joining in on the wake Percy up game.

"Wh-what time is it?" I groaned squinting my eyes.

"It's ten in the morning Percy," Conner said.

"It's ten in the morning Percy" Travis followed it's getting annoying now.

"Wait I don't have to do lessons my cabin has to help build right?" I asked.

"That's where you're wrong Mr.D told me to tell you that you got sacked and you go back to your normal timetable Dionysus cabin replaced you," Conner said getting my hopes of apologizing to Annabeth down.

"That's where you're wrong Mr. told me to tell you that you got sacked and you go back to your normal timetable Dionysus cabin replaced you," Travis added.

"Hey liar Mr. D told me," Conner argued

"Hey liar Mr. D told me," Travis continued with his copying nothing will get in Conner or Travis's way when there's ten drachma's on offer.

"STOP IT,"

"STOP IT,"

"STOP IT,"

"STOP IT," they went on and on almost starting a fight.

I walked away from them smiling and shaking my head as I trotted off to get some leftover breakfast and head off to sword fighting.

So Grover does know about this man, he knows a lot and I was right the man was or is a camper here and he is returning after being away for a long time, so long he actually almost forgot the way to camp and needed someone to go and help him. He also wanted his return to be a surprise. Why? How come we would be surprised if he returns? There's heaps left to find out about this man and he is obviously keeping it secret he even asked Grover to avoid saying the guys name incase people are dreaming about it. Strange, now I know how it feels to be a child of Athena. Loving knowledge and hating not having it.

**Well that's the end of chapter 3 I think it's my longest one yet. **

**I am looking for a beta reader if anyone reading is one can you please PM me if you are interested in beta-ing my story. **

**Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thanks to the people who did vote for my poll and review you are all awesome.**

**P.S the poll is getting shut down and i don't need anymore sugestions because I have pretty much the whole story figured out already I just have to type it. **


	4. Lessons

**Chapter Four LESSONS**

**Sorry about the delay I got extremely busy recently but I managed to get working on this in the small breaks I had from schoolwork.**

**To DragonHeart1313 I must admit Percy is a bit over stupid in the story so far but it needed to be done.**

**Kaleidoscope Flowers**** thank you for your feedback it is greatly appreciated.**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series Rick does.**

**Well I hope you enjoy.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Percy's POV

Well considering I lost my job my timetable goes a bit like this.

_Archery_ taught by Matthew Smith son of Apollo and head of Apollo cabin. I'm not even good at archery so that's fine but I might see a children of Apollo vs. Artemis's hunters shootout which are always fun to watch.

_Sword fighting_ with Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares and head of his cabin, sword fighting is one of my strong suits, even though I don't have bragging rights when it comes to teachers.

_Foot racing_ by the Nymphs, I still can't get over the fact that I am slower that a tree.

_Medicine _it's a new idea for a subject that Asclepius and Apollo cabin brought up which caught on really well. I'm ok at it but the teacher Simon Reed son of Asclepius god of healing says I need more practice. The main idea of this subject is to teach us Half-bloods that if we don't have ambrosia or nectar there are still effective ways to heal people without them.

_Swimming _the lesson that I teach it's really pretty cool being a teacher showing people the strokes and such but it gets hard if people don't know how to swim. Nico and Thalia don't have or want to swim because of the parental rivals.

So it's hopefully going to be a pretty good day… boy was I wrong.

Clarisse wanted to be my partner and after we got armored up she was pushing me to the limits being very aggressive and getting me when my guard is low... regularly. She also grunted some words which I recognized as 'For Nemesis cabin' or the occasional 'I'm going to kill you' face.

After Clarisse had enough of me she partnered me up with a tall, muscular, broad shouldered son of Nemesis that I didn't want on my enemies list.

"How come your training don't you have to build the cabin?" I asked looking up to him half begging he would realize he is not supposed to be here.

"Well Chiron let each of us children of Nemesis pick one lesson a day to go to, and aren't I lucky to pick the one with you in it?" he stated while cracking his knuckles and neck loudly.

"Um I uh need to go to the uh bathroom, be right back," I said cowardly.

"Oh no you don't," he said deeply before he grabbed my shirt and turned me around.

"I told you yesterday that I will get revenge on you, and being a child of Nemesis we _always_ get revenge when bad things happen to us," he said starting to freak me out. He was telling the truth as scary as it was though, children of Nemesis do always get revenge; there was one time where a daughter of Aphrodite teased a group of Nemesis's daughters, the rest of that week Aphrodite cabin had no makeup, cologne, and perfume etcetera. Friends from Aphrodite cabin say it was torture. I'm not sure what is going to happen here so I gulped down my fears and started to spar with him.

It was an intense duel he was one skilled swordsman I must admit, he was big, strong and intimidating I was forced to back down a bit and mostly focus on blocking he figured this out and starting hurling his large two-handed sword with double the speed and strength. He probably realized that he couldn't hit me but I was getting weaker, then I noticed that he might be tougher, bigger, and stronger than I am but I was certain he was slower and if I could just escape this cat and mouse (me being the mouse) style duel and sprint off to a water source I'm sure I can win. The nearest water source however was the lake about one hundred meters away it was too far so I decided to use the water power within me.

However while I was focusing I heard him scream... so loud I swear any mortal would go deaf.

"AHHH," "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he yelled with a voice in excruciating pain.

Then I realized I stepped on his toe, but why is it giving him so much pain?

There's no way, could he, did he dip in the Styx?

He fell to the ground and continued his yells of pain and passed out… but I followed suit.

PERCY'S POV

Nothing but darkness was in this dream but there where voices.

"_I forgive you, Percy," A familiar female voice said._

"_We got about three days left," A males voice sighed._

"_You think I'll ever see her again?" Another different male voice asked._

_Three children of death connected somehow._

_Will meet at the place where half-bloods train now._

_The eldest offered a quest because of the skill inside._

_While the two youngest will not argue because of a lack of pride._

PERCY'S POV

Whoa that was weird, I defiantly heard those voices before but it was so high pitched I couldn't quit put my finger on them and that weird prophecy did it already happen or is it going to happen? But still in dreams we don't see a black nothingness with overly high-pitched voices, but what did they mean? Who is going to forgive me? What's happening in three days? Who is the girl the third voice was talking about?

The next thing I knew I was awake in the infirmary getting healed by children of Apollo and Asclepius being spoon-fed some ambrosia before I gulped down some nectar. I noticed the son of Nemesis I was dueling was lying down on the bed next to me he was banged up pretty well. When he started to wake up healers rushed to him instantly like bees to a flower, after they were finished with him he rolled over to face me and gave me a crooked, kind of creepy smile.

"Your pretty good Percy, but you got to admit I would have beaten you if you didn't step on my toe," He managed to grunt out.

"Yeah, yeah," I said with a sarcastic tone.

"What is your name anyway? Also why couldn't I hit you?" I asked breaking an odd silence.

"David, David Rowell, and uhh my mum kinda dipped me in the Styx and my toe was the weak spot she told me to make" he said.

"Well Good to meet you David and I won't tell anyone your Achilles point." I said smiling before I went back to lying on my back and sighed.

"Come on Percy get up you are missing allot of learning today I don't think the Nymphs will be happy with you skipping foot racing," Chiron said smiling at me.

"Uh Chiron please that duel really wore us out," I pleaded.

"If you insist but you have to be ready to teach swimming," he said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Ok Chiron," I said.

"David are you ok with going to construction or will you need rest?" Chiron asked a bit more seriously than when he was talking to me.

"I think I will need rest Chiron but I should be ok later on in the day," he sighed.

"Very well then, you two get your rest," he said before heading out.

I started to like David he was pretty cool and nice when needed but like pretty much all of Nemesis cabin they overreact when revenge or balance is needed or mentioned. He is actually sixteen but if you ask me he looks nineteen.

In the times both of us had the energy to talk I learned heaps about him. His father was apparently not the brightest of people and David he could only_ just_ scrape into this 'special' school for people with dyslexia and ADHD. Like pretty much every demigod he only got acceptable marks in mythology but his dad understood because apparently when Nemesis _fell_ for David's dad she gave him the whole 'I am a god and our child will have dyslexia and ADHD, he will be a demigod and needs to go to a place called camp half blood to train' speech.

Anyway I had to say my goodbyes to him when I had to teach swimming like always I arrived at the lake twenty minutes early to swim around waiting for my students. I like being a teacher it gives me a certain sense of authority and I can see why Chiron made that promise to be immortal, living as long as he was needed as a trainer for heroes.

I am only new as a teacher so I only have one class a week with the Naiads teach all the classes they used to but giving me a bit of the burden. This week I have Aphrodite and Apollo cabin.

"Hey it's you, the one who let the cabin burn," a short probably twelve year old daughter of Apollo with golden blonde hair and hazel eyes said mocking me.

"Uh yea I guess you could call me that," I replied before two other girls that looked_ exactly_ like the first on came and stood next to her, I could only assume they were triplets.

"Why did you let it burn?" one of the other ones asked, I'm starting to get really annoyed by these girls.

"That's enough, get ready for your lesson," I said trying to be commanding it obviously didn't work.

"Come on tell us, pleeeaaaasssee?" they said in unison with a graceful voice, something all Apollo children inherit.

"NO that's enough! Go get ready for class were starting in ten minutes," that didn't work either.

"Come on sir we just want to know, we want to make a Haiku out of it" they explained gleaming.

"Look I've met your dad and he is very bad at Haiku's you will probably be bad at them as well, now if you don't mind go get ready for class NOW," I yelled.

"Ha your one to talk about making fun of godly parents, at least our dad wasn't Kronos barf" They giggled as they went out to change. I have to admit though I've got no comeback for Kronos barf when people use it against me.

After ten minutes when all my students were ready they just dived in the lake not really caring that I was the instructor.

The Aphrodite children just went shoulder deep in the clear water and started gossiping about who likes who and other stuff similar to that, while the Apollo children went about complaining that the water was to cold and just sat together in the ankle deep parts of the lake and aimed their arrows at random things firing to try find out the 'best water archer' in Apollo cabin.

I let them do this for about five minutes then…

"Ok guys thats enough let's get ready to swim, today we are going to learn freestyle and do drills to increase your skills," I said happily.

"What if we don't want to swim, Will you let _our_ cabins burn?" An older son of Aphrodite asked playfully followed by chuckles by everyone else.

As I raised my eyebrow and grinned knowing the insult, I mockingly said.

"Maybe,"

That got the desired reaction. Everybody got ready and asked me what drills to do first and similar questions.

I stood on the base of the lake barking out instructions and correcting mistakes for about an hour watching people do their stokes and often having to come in and swim as well to help the people that are struggling.

When the lesson finished I said my usual farewells to my students, some campers just couldn't care less that I let the Nemesis cabin burn it, wouldn't be camp-half-blood if it was peaceful. In a way that's very kind of them but it just reminds me of what I've done more.

I needed to think about things so after our dinner I went to the beach and lay down.

Once again that mystery guy crossed my mind.

I just couldn't figure anything out about him but I sat there thinking.

Is he a demi-god?

If so what god is his parent?

What was he doing with all that stuff in the wheel barrow?

How did he even get that stuff?

Why is Grover with him?

Why was he in Olympus?

All this and more was running around clueless in my mind but I blacked out and slept.

PERCY'S POV

_There was a centaur Chiron to be exact galloping through harsh snowy woods until he saw a campsite with seven silver tents the biggest one in the _middle_, all giving off some sort of powerful aura._

_As the centaur made his way into the camp he got some 'you are not welcome here' looks from many of the camps inhabitants, all of them female. He playfully replied to these looks with a booming smile knowing all too well that he teaches at the place that these girls hate, well except one of them._

"_Oh, Chiron what are you doing here?" a girl with punk-style black hair and powerful, electric blue eyes asked._

"_Why hello Thalia I've come the talk to Lady Artemis," He stated._

"_Ok she's in the largest pavilion," She answered before going back and training newer huntresses. _

_When he arrived he was faced with a girl no older than thirteen she had auburn hair gracefully flowing down her body, a silver gown and a bow that has ended the lives of many monsters. Temporarily of course._

"_What brings you to my camp?" She asked in a pleasant, calming voice._

"_Lady Artemis I wish to give you and your huntresses a message," The centaur explained._

"_Well then explain," She said raising an eyebrow in curiosity no one comes to the huntresses' ever nomadic camp unless they are either crazy, wish to be turned to a jackalope (if there male) or if the reason is urgent. Considering the visitor is the knowledgeable Chiron it is probably urgent._

"_It is the camps borders, our oracle Rachel predicted that they will become weak and the camp needs all the protection it can get," he said quickly straight to the point._

"_But wait," a disagreeing huntress yelled. _

"_Surly if you have around two hundred campers now you must be able to protect yourselves. Or do you always need to resort to us if you camp needs help?" she argued._

"_I thought that fleece would solve your problems? Apparently you campers are still weak," another added. _

"_Pfft I bet the male campers had something to do with it," one hunter sniggered._

"_Stop now sisters," Artemis gracefully said but she didn't need to yell her hunters would always listen._

"_We must help these campers," she added._

"_Please Lady Artemis I would rather die," one said regretting it instantly when Artemis gave her a look of anger._

"_I shall call inform brother instantly and he will transport you," The goddess said shivering she knew how much her huntress's hated her younger brother Apollo._

"_But before I inform my brother Chiron, what will happen that can cause your camps borders to weaken so significantly that you will need our help?" Artemis asked._

"_Lady Artemis, our oracle predicted that the fleeces guard____**Peleus **__will be slain and the fleece will be stolen, the tree and its borders will still recover I am certain of that but until then I would rather our camp to be protected to the best of its ability," he stated leaving everyone listening shell-shocked._

PERCY'S POV

Chiron is hiding allot from me, not just me the camp if he told us we would prepare ourselves set defenses but no he hasn't told us and probably won't.

When he stood next to me I said.

"Chiron," before I was stopped.

"Percy, Hurry back to your cabin it is getting late," he said interrupting me.

"But Chiron," I said

"Percy I know what you are going to ask me about," he rushed interrupting me again.

"Do not ponder into the matter of the man in your dreams; you have far better things to worry about," he stated.

"Fine, but at least tell me, was he a camper?" I asked hoping for a reply.

After a moments silence.

"Yes, yes he was," Chiron said peacefully leaving me shocked.

**Well that concludes chapter four and once again I am deeply sorry for the incredibly long delay. I hope I can add to my story more often than this. **

**Oh and Happy Fathers Day lol. **


	5. Answers

**Hello ****everyone,****it's ****been ****a ****long ****time ****I ****know.**

**All ****the ****ideas ****in ****my ****head ****kept ****getting ****thought ****over ****and ****refined ****until ****the ****story ****and ****all ****plot ****development ****was ****complete. ****Unfortunately ****I ****failed ****to ****put ****it ****together ****and ****eventually ****just ****gave ****up.**

**Fortunately ****my ****recent ****reading ****of ****The ****Lost ****Hero ****(don****'****t ****ask ****why ****I ****got ****it ****this ****late).****Has ****reinvigorated ****my ****desire ****to ****continue ****with ****this ****story.**

**I deeply apologise to those who have waited for over a year, I only have myself to blame.**

**I don't own any of this just my plot and characters.**

**Let's ****get ****this ****story ****back ****in ****action ****shall ****we?**

**Chapter ANSWERS**

_PERCY'S POV_

Reconstruction of the Nemesis cabin is underway... I really want to help make up for what I have done so I make my way to Annabeth. I was incredibly stupid for doing so she instantly cut me off and plainly told me to leave.

I feel lost and unwanted even though there are people who got over it the most important one to me hasn't. I need to keep myself occupied and release myself from the stress that has accompanied my guilt.

I see Nico by the dark, ominous Hades cabin in a similar situation. Barley anyone talks to him and he doesn't want to talk to anyone. Kind if like his dad. I instantly felt a hit of sympathy what I have just started to go through has been happening to him his whole life. Heck its in his blood and has been happening to his dad since birth!

I now understand why Nico spends so much time in the underworld, there he has the dead to talk to his family an awesome pet in Cerberus and a purpose. Here though he is overshadowed and left out, to the side. The lonely son of Hades.

''GROVERS BACK!'' many half bloods yell distracting my thought. He has become quite a favourite even though most of his time is spent away from the camp cleaning up the world. He sped by giving me a quick 'hi' and sprinting to Chiron he probably had really important news to tell him.

Next to Thalia's tree I see... the man in the same ragged clothes I dreamt him in, I also noticed the wheelbarrow and walk up to him expecting the same line from my dream, this time complete.

Near him it felt sickening. He smelt really bad like something died in his clothes and he didn't realise it.

''Hi you must be Percy Jackson I am Than'' he said very quickly as he rushed to give me a hand shake, his small, flimsy hand was grimy and very sweaty.

''Oh and don't ask for my last name because I have no idea what it is!'' He added as if it was just a little side fact.

His appearance was even worse in person, he had dark, black, uncontrolled hair making a sorta-fringe on a head with some unkept facial hair His eyes were a mesmerising black and it was hard to stray my sight towards the rest of his body.

I kind of wished I didn't stop the eye contact I hate to sound like a child of Aphrodite but his clothes were ugly, dirty and unfit for the hot weather. What caught my eye was a ragged black cloth covering most off his right hand it felt strong, powerful and also a huge burden at the same time. He had a very deep voice that didn't go well with the fast pace of his speech. Forgivable considering if my dream of him and Grover is to be believed he hasn't talked to people for a while.

'Yea I am Percy and... I have seen you in my dreams.' I forced out needing to tell him that.

'Ha I knew someone was watching me! Hypnos said so.' He remarked happily.

'Wait does that mean the camp knows about my arrival?' Those words came out of his mouth as if he was genuinely worried about it.

'Only Chiron admitted to knowing you when I asked, I have no idea whether he told anyone else.' I answered truthfully.

'Great, that way I can surprise everyone with the items I have acquired.' A triumphant smile grew on his face, at least it looked triumphant... it came across as relief. He had probably been at this for a long time. I naturally took a peek into the wheelbarrow. He quickly covered it though.

'Here they come!' The smile only grew bigger.

He led a flock of campers who were interested in the items he had all the way to the campfire making sure he had everyones attention. He received many hugs from older campers probably ones who knew him. He then stopped and asked for everyone to sit.

'I am Than and I have finally returned from my quest to bring back powerful items made from each god who has a cabin!' Immediately his booming smile dissolved as he looked around at all the cabins. It dawned on me that he was probably given this quest when there was only twelve. A lot of kids won't like it when they realise they wont be getting things.

Chiron who was standing right next to me smiled and told me the prophecy of the quest.

_A task impossible one must embark._

_to bring each cabin its god's mark._

_It may seem unusual now._

_In the future however there need will surprise._

_When the evils of the world rise._

'None wanted to accept this quest.' Chiron claimed and after a pause continued.

'They all agreed with the third line and went about their days forgetting it until he came and the oracle awoke, chanting that he will be the one that takes the abandoned quest. If I wasn't away during those two months the quest would have been issued immediately but Dionysus insisted its uselessness as the world was showing signs of peace back then.' He ended.

'So the quest is impossible because he would only return with twelve items and the evils were defeated before his return?' I asked curiously referencing the recent death of Kronos and his followers.

'It seems so.' Chiron answered uncertainly.

Than regained calmness and started handing out the items.

'Lets start with the big three shall we?' he said in loud voice regaining everyones attention I let in a small chuckle as I realised it will be the big two Zeus and Poseidon unless he went to get something from Hades anyway.

'For the cabin of Zeus a mini replica of the infamous lightning bolt owned by the ruler of Olympus! It has the powers you'd expect it to have although they are weakened. I suspect there is no cabin leader to...' He couldn't finish the sentence because of Thalia interrupting him. She walked up and accepted the bolt thanking him.

'Great, now for Poseidon's cabin a small trident made by the god of the seas himself that can manipulate all living things in the water. If the cabin leader would kindly rise...' He said this slowly while looking at my direction.

'Thanks i'll be sure to experiment with it' I say to him as I receive it.

Most of the day was all spent watching him hand out items to the cabins. Artemis's hunters undoubtedly got the coolest of the lot, it was a box filled with around a hundred little bracelets that allows them to turn into wolves at night. I guess the spares are for when more hunters are recruited. Athena's cavern received a blueprint, a large blueprint spanning twenty pages. The whole cabin left as soon as Annabeth received it to try and crack what it is their mother wants them to make.

Some of the other stuff handed out was pretty neat as well. Heras cabin got a trinket that would resonate confidence around the area, Chiron had to accept it seeing as Hera never had demigod children. Hephaestus cabin got a box with a message "I'm sure you'll figure out how to open it." carved on to it in barley readable handwriting, Hephaestus really needs to work on that. Apollos was really cool, it was a bow that never missed the intended target and let out a huge blinding light dazing all foes in the area. Weird how the light only effects enemies I wonder how Apollo made it so.

Ares cabin got some dust that when sprinkled will give armour a temporary blessing letting it withstand anything. Hopefully they use it sparingly... Hermes, speed boots which were also 100% silent. As if it wasn't hard enough to catch them stealing. Aphrodite was some sort of perfume probably protecting those who sprayed it. 'Smell delightful and ward off monsters!' was the little note that came along with the crate of the stuff maybe she should teach Hephaestus better handwriting. It was written in immaculate cursive.

Another interesting one was Dementer,s, a batch of seeds which will grow a mystery plant as they are calling it. Seems like the goddess either forgot to leave a note or wanted them to find out for themselves.

All the items were intended one way or another for fighting with the exception of Hephaestus, Dementer and Athena's but that's because we don't know what they are yet.

I thought to myself...

_In the future however there need will surprise._

_When the evils of the world rise. _

During the handing out however it was painfully obvious that Than had his eyes fixated on these three things at any time. Dementer's cabin, Hade's cabin and... Nico. It was weird and very awkward, there was even a period of time where he spent about a minute just looking at Nico, as if studying him with those pure, pitch black eyes.

The same feelings of awkwardness resonated through the crowd of half bloods, people occasionally were heard whispering "why is he looking there?" or "not again..." when he was in a trance like stare. Something about his past is linking him to these three particular points I just need to know what.

All my thoughts at this point transitioned either sleeping or the increasing urge to ask Chiron about it. I wanted to hopefully learn more about Than, it was clear to me that my next task or goal would be to learn about this mysterious half blood.

Did he have a bad experience with Hades? Has he met Nico before? Was it troublesome to convince Dementer to make her item? these questions and more filtered through my mind.

After the handing out I sat down near the water collecting my thoughts before getting ready to leave until Than called me,

"Hey Percy! You tried out the trident yet?"

"Nope," I say caught in surprise.

"Oh" he said with a saddened look on his face.

"You should get around trying it soon" he stated regaining his smirk.

"Uh I'm sorry but it seems sorta useless to me. No offence but I am the son of Poseidon, sea creatures will naturally listen to me anyway." I stated, honestly expressing my thoughts as I toyed with the trident. Its beaming light dimming as if it was hurt by what I said.

"Not all sea creatures will like you right off the bat, to my knowledge you have come across frights such as Charybdis." A cocky smile grew on his bland expressionless face. It was true, Charybdis didn't give a second thought before she tried to kill us and I was defiantly there.

"I guess so, but what other huge sea creature out there will try to attack me if I don't have this trident?" A real concern, why did my father choose to make this for me when I could have something more useful? Charybdis is the only sea creature I know that will try to kill me otherwise there's none that come to me off the top of my head. Once again the light emitting from the trident grew dimmer, I could barley tell it was illuminated now.

"Only time will tell Percy." He stated with a stern look about him and after a pause he added.

"Oh and stop thinking or saying bad things about it, the trident gains strength the more it is used, loved and cared for by its owner... You. This allows it to take control over more powerful creatures," he stated before adding.

"It wouldn't be able to take over seal with how little light it has now!" he said before clumsily walking away.

I thought to myself, how am I going to 'care for' a magical piece of metal shaped like my dad's bigger, better magical piece of metal? once again the ornate trident grew dimmer, now completely void of all light. I shouldn't be so tough on the guy.

After my little conversation with Than Chiron called me to visit him in his room. Could this centaur read minds as well? It felt as if he knew exactly what I wanted.

"Chiron!" I yell before being interrupted.

"Calm down Percy I know what you want and Than has told me to tell you it while he is resting in his cabin." Chiron's tone was fairly serious, it's time I get some answers.

"To start off I must say that Than has had a grim and depressing childhood. Until he was eighteen he was in the depths of Hades, forcibly being trained to be the greatest Demigod history has ever seen." I urged Chiron to go on, not having anything to add myself.

"I was in fact his trainer. Forced into the dungeons of Hades just as he was, every day the words 'he shall fulfil his destiny or you will perish alongside him' were repeated. Hades wanted it etched in my brain and Than too probably received a similar message though I do not know for we were separated at all times except for training,"

"The training was rather rigours, since the age of seven King Leonidas's as well as Achilles blackmailed ghosts and I have been training him rather Spartan-like, similar to the agoge with constant pressure alongside tests of will and strength," Chiron added rather timidly.

"What do you mean by blackmailed ghosts of Achilles and Leonidas?" I asked

"Ha," Chiron remarked.

"For them it was train him or lose your position in Elysium, something no one in that position wants to give up," The centaur added.

"Why would Hades go through such lengths to get him trained though?"

"It doesn't make sense to me, was he given a prophecy?" I added.

"Not exactly a prophecy, more like a warning. The oracle warned him that sometime in the future if Than isn't prepared properly to aid in a 'unachievable task' the fate of all half bloods lives could be threatened." Chiron declared.

"Wait earlier you said that the property for the quest he took had a line saying 'a task impossible one must embark' doesn't that mean he has lived his destiny?" I inquired confused about the situation.

"True, however the impossible task he was trained for required physical and spiritual strength to overcome, the thing that made his quest impossible was because of the new cabins, not any danger that required his training." Chiron said this answering my question and debunking my theory.

"I see, there's something about his hands though. Specifically his right one it feels... powerful like a hidden strength is urging to escape. Can you explain this Chiron?" I asked thoughtfully.

" Why of course. Than was given a curse by Hades himself on his right hand, this curse however is unique in the fact that when he uses the power of his 'godparent' it is greatly magnified. The flip-side is that it will eventually consume his body and soul, driving him mad or...killing him." This statement came out saddening I instantly felt sorry for Than. Why would Hades do such a thing?

"So that's why he was trained so Spartan-like? So he could be a great fighter without the powers and use them..." I asked before being interrupted.

"When swordplay will not suffice, meaning he will eventually die because of the curse. We just need to wait and see what will cause it" Chiron stated interrupting my query.

I feel as though I have gotten my fill of information and should ask Than myself tomorrow, it's really late and I need to rest my head after this. Also maybe a good dream may give me some more information.

"Goodnight, Chiron and thank you for answering my questions and clearing up my thoughts about Than."

I was about to walk out the door until I realised that in my rush I have forgotten one last question.

"Wait Chiron" I say relentlessly.

"You said earlier that he was Resting in his cabin. What god or goddess is he the son of?" I quickly asked this question, to think I left the most important one till last, but after knowing his past...I think I knew what he was.

"He is a Demigod son of Hades," Chiron stated, solemnly.

Yep just as I expected

"Born during our early times in Greece"

Okay so I didn't expect that last part.

**DUN DUN DUN... sorry I had to.**

**This chapter was weirdly difficult for me especially since its been literally a year or so since I last added to the story. **

**We have been properly introduced to Than, my original character son of Hades and learnt a-bit about the quest he was given, along with his past.**

**If you have concerns with anything please let me know as I will happily accept any criticism. Especially concerning my character or grammar/punctuation.**

**Cheers for now! hopefully I will be able to pursue my overarching goal of finishing this fanfic. As I stated earlier the story is complete and locked in my head, but putting it to words...ARHG!**

**I ****am ****also ****aiming ****to ****increase ****chapter ****length,****in ****my ****last ****couple ****chapters ****(this ****and ****previous)****I ****have ****been ****getting ****to ****around ****3000 ****before ****I ****wrap ****up ****the ****events. ****How ****do ****you ****all ****feel ****about ****this? ****I ****see ****the ****benefits ****of ****both ****a ****shorter ****or ****longer ****chapter ****but ****I ****am ****undecided though I will probably stick to around 3000.**

**P.S the name Than is a shortened version of the Greek god of death Thanatos!**


End file.
